Unexpected travel
by ILoveTeddyBear
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are separated, but they decide to put their hostility aside and go together to the wedding of Matt and Rebekah. Unfortunately, they can't take their flights, and therefore find themselves forced to go by other way ... Does this trip will bring them closer or get them away again more ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **External**

Klaus and Caroline had been together for about three years. But the jealous character of Klaus taken over their relationship.

One morning when he went to Caroline's apartment, he saw Enzo, Caroline's best friend, leave her. He directly thought she was cheating on him and did not wait for her explanation to end their relationship.

Caroline trying to explain that nothing had happened between them that night and that they were just asleep in front of a movie, but Klaus would not hear anything

He then moved to _New Orleans_ to try to rebuild his life, away from her.

Caroline was sad for at least two months, she left her house only rarely, could not see her friends, hardly slept ...

Klaus had to live for a time with his best friend Marcel, until he finds a job in an art gallery and was able to move into his own apartment a few months after. But he was not happy, and Marcel had noticed. He had try to distract him by making him out a few nights, or by taking him to explore the city, or even trying to present other girls for he can forget Caroline, but nothing worked.

On the side of Caroline, she had also moved to _Boston_ because because there were too many memories there with Klaus. She's move to Miami to try to forget their history, in vain.

They all both learned the wedding of Matt and Rebekah, as their families and friends had closer after their encounter, so they were forced to see several times a year for birthdays, outings and other. But they were happy for them.

Unfortunately, the wedding took place in _Manaus_ in Brazil and they were the only ones to not be a couple in their circle of friends. Damon was with Elena, Stefan with a girl named Ivy, Katherine with Elijah, Kol with Bonnie, Finn with Sage and Enzo went there alone.

Rebekah do everything for they end up on the flight _New York/Brasilia_ , even making participate their friend to this plan.

Klaus and Caroline had then agreed on the anniversary of Kol to flying together in _New York_ to _Brasilia_ , then make the path to _Manaus_ and not talk until the marriage. They had also agreed to leave two weeks before to have time to visit the city, separately, of course.

Klaus had then made an appointment to Caroline in front of the _Clarion Hotel La Guardia Airport_ and then they would walk to the _La Guardia International Airport_.

Caroline had decided to take a flight _Miami/New York_ to be sure to arrive on time at the airport because their flight was leaving at eleven.

Klaus had also decide to fly, _New Orleans/New York_ because he preferred to arrive at least one hour before their departure so that they have time to check bags and everything.

About nine and a half hours, Klaus saw Caroline outside the hotel, with a mint green suitcase and reliefs diamond pattern on the front.

He take a fairly simple black valise, which was not necessarily a good idea after thinking because it might mix with those of others.

She was on the phone and have not seemed to have noticed him.

 **Klaus POV**

She was wearing a shorts in jeans, a beige bustier top with brown flowers and a large orange-yellow vest, a pair of gray sock that happen to him at the knee and brown boots.

She was really nice, although I think more than she wanted to be comfortable. I stay watching her for several seconds before I finally advance toward her.

It's been about three months since I had not seen her, since the anniversary of Kol. And even if there are some months I react excessively saw Enzo leave her apartment, I know now that I made a big mistake in chasing her of my life. Although Marcel trying to introduce me to several other girls, they are not up against Caroline.

He had arrange mer a date with a girl named Cami few days ago, she was blonde and pretty, but I think of another blonde throughout the evening. She ask if we could meet again but I did not answer because somehow I know it will not work between us.

\- " Caroline ? " I ask her.

She then turned to me but she did not smile at me.

\- " Klaus. "

\- " Uh, maybe we should go to the airport to save our luggage and everything. " I tell her.

\- " Yeah. " she replies by putting the phone in her bag and rolling her suitcase.

\- " Do you need help ? " I ask her. I want to be nice with her because I want that the trip is going well, but also because I blame myself for the way I treated her a few months ago. She does not deserve that. I did not even let her explain. I talking with Rebekah who I knew the truth and even if I had a little trouble to believing her at the beginning, Damon had confirm me that because Enzo told him the same story and I do not see why they would lie to me.

\- " No, I'll manage. " she said, starting in front of me.

 **So ? What do you think of the beginning of the story?**

 **He will really have pretty crazy things to come in this trip ! I got inspiration from a movie I saw for writing this ! Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Klaus POV**

After arriving at the airport, we learn that the flights will be delayed, it can range from a few hours to several days after an ash cloud being high in the sky caused by the _Calbuco_ volcano in _Chile_.

We then look for our flight. They will be late for at least four days because ash head to northern _Brazil_.

\- " What do we do then ? " Caroline wonder.

\- " I do not know, but we're not going to wait more than four days. "

\- " So we look for a car to rent and we go to _Manaus_? " she asks me.

\- " Yeah, it's a good idea ... ! " I tell her.

\- " What ? No but I was joking Klaus, we will not make the trip by car to there! "

\- " Why not ? " I ask her directing me outside.

\- " Because we do not even know where to go ! We did not have map, and we have nothing planned ! "

\- " You wait if you want but me I go ! "

\- " Seriously ? Okay but wait me ! " I hear her say behind me.

Caroline has decided to sit a little further and wait while I'll get the rental car.

\- " I grieve sir, but you must reserve the car in advance. " said the guy.

\- " I do not have the time ! Listen, I can pay if you want ! "

\- " No booking, no car ! " shit, _looking for some thing Klaus quickly_.

\- " Uh, my ... my wife and I have to go somewhere, it's really urgent, please ! " I tell him.

\- " I'm sorry but I can not ..." I was going to continue when I saw that there was a rather large line behind me. _Fuck_.

Then I come back to Caroline.

\- " Then you have the keys ? " she asks me.

\- " No, the car must be reserved in advance. "

\- " See, I knew it was a bad idea ! "

\- " So you prefer to wait more than four days here without ever being able to go after ? " I asked annoyed.

I hear she sighs and looks at me.

\- " Well, I have an idea. But I promise nothing and if it goes wrong, it's all your fault, okay ? " I then look at her curiously.

\- " What's your idea ? "

\- " Follow me. " she said before heading to the toilet.

When she appears a few minutes later, she have the complexion whiter than usual, she has dark circles she surely draw with a pencil and her clothes ... she have a garment roll into a ball that serves as a fake baby.

\- " What's the idea ? "

\- " We'll make believe at the guy I'm pregnant and that we really need to rent a car or I'll give birth here! " she said, smiling.

I admit it's a pretty good idea. A very good idea, but I doubt the guy will believe us.

\- " And you think the guy is going to be stupid enough to believe us ? " I asked her septic.

\- " Of course ! Anyway, I have other options if it doesnt work ! " she said before heading to the lessor. I then follows.

\- " Sir, it would be possible to rent a car, I'm pregnant and I really have to go home ! "

\- " Do you have a book ? "

\- " No but- "

\- " So I grieve but it's impossible. "

\- " Imagine that I lost the bones ? And no one is with me and I gave birth here ? I could always blame you and the airport will have a bad reputation. Did you think about that ? "

\- " No, but- " This time it's her who cuts the lessor in the sentence.

\- " And suppose I give birth here on a seat, without medical help ! You can imagine how all this could cause problems for my baby ? "

\- "Uh ...-"

\- " Oh ! I have a contraction ! I need to sit down ! Please, help me ! "

\- " Wait for me here, I arrive with a car ! Everything will be alright ! " he told before leaving.

\- " Too easy ! " she said, turning to me with a big smile. I smiled in return. I can not believe she did that !

When the renter returns, we follow him at a place to rent cars call _Avis Car Rental_. They then helps us to put luggage in the trunk and I pay the car.

Once in the car, silence sets in, I decided to break the ice.

\- " I not knew that you play as well ! I can not believe you did it ! " I told her impress.

\- " But you should know that no, I'm a good liar ! That's what you got to tell you when I explain you for Enzo ! Oh but wait, you have not let me explain ! " she said, turning her head toward the window. I knew we'd have this kind of debating but I thought we would not have one now.

\- " I'm sorry, I would not say that like that ... "

\- " No without laughing ! "

\- " Look I do not see what I can do right now ... "

\- " Nothing. Just stop talking to me. "

\- " Seriously Caroline, I'd would fix things-"

\- " Forget immediately. I accept the trip for Rebekah, not for you. "

\- " I- " but I have not time to talk because she mount the sound of the radio.

After two hours, we arrive at a place called _Crown Fried Chicken_ to eat a little. We do not talk during the meal and it's almost like being strangers.

After eight hours, it's already twenty-one hours pm and we decided to stop at a hotel called _Econo Lodge_ in _Christiansburg_.

We asked a room with two separate beds and we go sleep.

The next day I get up first and decides to take a shower. When I come back, I see that Caroline's wake up and already with her clothes in hand, she gets up and then goes into the bathroom.

When she returned, she was dressed in a denim shirt long sleeve cut shoulders, a simple black jeans and a pair of boots as it's cold enough outside.

We take the road after giving the keys. After nearly five hours, we stop at a station called _BP_ in _Chattanooga_. We took the opportunity to eat a little. And even if we do not talk, I'm still happy to do this trip with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Klaus POV**

When I come back from the bathroom, I do not see Caroline at our table and not her business and even not the keys of the car. I hope she has not the idea to go without me.

Then I go outside and I found her in the car on the driver's seat.

\- " I hope you will not want to leave without me ? " I asked her at the window.

\- " No, I was waiting for you. I'll drive. "

\- " Why ? "

\- " Why not ? " she replies. " I just want to drive a little, you drive us all yesterday anyway. "

\- " Okay. " I took the passenger seat and we went back on the road.

Suddenly the phone of Caroline rings. Of course, it's Enzo. She takes it.

\- " Hey ! "

\- " Caroline ! Stop your phone you are driving ! " I told her, but she does not seem to hear me.

\- " Hey ! Klaus gives me my phone ! " she tells me. I throw him out of the car by the window.

\- " Oh my god ! Are you crazy ? "

\- " We do not call and drive at the same time ! I would like to arrive alive at the marriage of Rebekah ! "

I then saw her stop the car at the edge of the road and go out.

\- " Caroline ! Where are you going ? Come back here it's dangerous ! " but she did not hear me and continues.

At my turn I go out of the car for follow her

\- " Caroline come back ! " I yells at her. But she did not answer. When I finally get to reach her, I grab her arm.

\- " But you're crazy ! You could be dead, crashing on the fucking road ! "

\- " Well if you did not throw my phone out the window, we'd still be in the car ! "

\- " So it'll be my fault ! "

\- " Of course it's your fault, it's always your fault ! " she yells at me.

\- " Then tell me- " I stops me in my sentence because I saw the car go back on the road. Some cars avoiding her but the truck crosses the middle of the car, and crushing her.

\- " No ! " Caroline yells in vain. The truck literally crushes the car in front of us.

When I left the police station an hour later, I did not even wait for her.

\- " Klaus ! Klaus wait ! " she said behind me.

\- " What ? " I suddenly returns in front of her. " I lost my fucking driver license , I have to repay the car, my stuff was in and because of you I have nothing anymore ! "

\- " My fault ? I remind you that if you had to throw my phone nothing would happen ! And my stuff were there too ! "

I turn around and then leave again.

\- " Waits ! " she said, still following me. " I'm sorry ... "

\- " No, but do not apologize it's nothing. It makes me so happy after all ! " I continue to scream.

\- " Listen I could help you to pay for the car if it makes you happy ! "

\- " No ! Leave me alone ! The only thing that could make me happy, is that you die ! " I told her before leaving her alone.

 **Caroline POV**

I stay a moment in the same place after he told this sentence. I am quite shocked.

I can get it why he's angry but my stuff was also there ! And now I have nothing ! Not even my phone. So he has no right to say that all my fault !

A few minutes later, I'm in a coffee shop and I look Klaus in front the bus stop. I then rises and buys him a big cookie with the rest of the money I had on me.

\- " Here. " I tell him.

\- " No, I'm fine. "

\- " Come on take it ! " Then he turns to me before finally takes. I smiled.

\- " After a stop in some cities, we will take buses and arrive in _Manaus_. "

\- " Okay. " I told him and one remains in silence until he go get the tickets.

When I get in the bus, the driver stops me.

\- " Excuse me, but this bus goes to Houston. "

\- " Yes I know. " I replied confused.

\- " Your ticket is for Chicago. "

I then looks Klaus who's wearing a big smile.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, I do not know what to say. I have no more money and I did not even pass the Mexican border. What asshole ! Really it's a big bastard !

\- " If I find you, I promise I'll kill you. " I said him coldly before getting off the bus and watch him go.

 _Well, do not panic Caroline, you will find a solution not worry_. I took a deep breath and I contemplate the landscape around me. I did not know what to do or even where to go.

And I think the worst it he's keep my bag with him. I'm going to kill him !

 **Klaus POV**

Once the bus left, I told myself that I'm going a bit strong with her ... It's true that it's her fault that I have to repay the car but if I not throw her phone ...

No, I will not feel guilty ! After all, she had to travel alone !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Caroline POV**

I decided to walk. Not that I really have a choice now I don't have money at all. After twenty or thirty minute, I sit on a rock on the edge of the road. I remember I have left my phone in the pocket of my jeans. Then I try to make it work in putting the parts with each other.

When I finally see my wallpaper appear, I really want to cry. I think I am the happier person in the world.

I then called the first person that comes into my head, Katherine.

\- " Hello ? "

\- " Katherine ! I am stuck at- " then I hear nothing. " Katherine are you here ? " _Fuck_. I tried several times but it still does not work.

Then I hear a car approaching me. When I raise the head, I see a van, _Volkswagen van_ , like those hippie.

\- " Where are you going ? " he asks me. _He_. As a guy. Shit, I'd prefer a girl but I will not make my difficult.

\- " Manaus. "

\- " Goes up ! I'll take you to Santa _Santa María del Río_!"

\- " Wow ! Thank you a lot. In fact it's really a great van ! "

\- " This is a _deluxe split samba limousine_. "

\- " Yeah, well thank you again. "

\- " Thanks who ? "

\- " Uh ... "

\- " Gandhi ! "

\- " Gandhi ? "

\- " The visionary political leader and wise Indian pacifist. " Shit, I'm again fall on a creepy guys ! I hope it's not a psychopath or whatever ...

\- " Uh ... yes, of course ! " I smile at him, hope he believe I still listen to him.

 **Klaus POV**

While I was asleep, I suddenly heard shots against a window. I ask the passenger behind me where we are.

\- " In _Tuscaloosa_. " replied a man.

\- " Thank You ! "

Then suddenly a football team goes up at _Houston_ with us. They shout, sing, drink, speak loudly ... I think I did well to sleep before ...

 **Caroline POV**

\- " ... and then after he dared abandon me ! Alone, with no money, nothing ! What a bastard ! " I told him after telling him how I get there.

\- " Hush, my child don't insult him in the Gandhi's house. "

\- " He still abandoned me ! " I replied.

\- " Yes. Yes and as Gandhi said, _every good achievement, big or small, has its periods of drudgery and triumph_ ... "

I stop listening after that. I went out of my thoughts when he finished his sentence.

\- " ... that's why I built that car. "

\- " So are you a garagist ? " I ask quietly, hoping not say something stupid.

\- " Not normally, but I learned in jail ! "

\- " In jail ? " in jail , like THE jail. Shit, I began to feel less and less comfortable.

\- " Yes. "

\- " And you stayed long time there ? "

\- " Ten years. And on Christmas Eve he came to see me ! "

\- " Who ? " I ask confused.

\- " Gandhi, of course ! "

\- " Oh, yes of course. "

\- " It allowed me to forget all these bodies in blood and all the fires that burned centimeters by centimeters while I watched them fight for life. "

\- " Uh, I'll go down a bit ..." I told him, not reassuring at all this time.

\- " It's locked, like that evil does not come in. And if it comes, I expect farm feet. " He said, showing me a crossbow at his feet.

 **Klaus POV**

The footballer beside me dancing and singing since he arrived on the bus. I then wanted to get up and go to the bottom where that seem calmer when my elbow hit a player in the stomach.

\- " Oh, shit, I'm really sorry, are you okay ? " I ask him.

Then they all return to me. They looked really angry.

\- " No, it was an accident, I'm really sorry ..."

I then took the first thing that was close of my hand, that is to say ... the quencher.

\- " Open this door ! " I screamed to the driver.

\- " I can not we're on the road ! "

\- " Open now ! " I said, and after I utter that sentence, I triggers the quencher.

The driver then station on the side of the road and opened the door. I decided to go to at fast speed.

 **Caroline POV**

... After we were discussing just now, I ask him if I could go behind. Luckily he accepted and I soon go. The back was even worse than the before ! It was filled with pictures, quotes, and other miniatures of Gandhi.

By the time I wake up, I discovered that it rains outside. I do not know where we are but I'm certainly not going to return for ask him.

All I hope is that we come as quickly as possible where he told me that I would never see him again.

 **Poor Caroline who is stuck in the van with the creepy man !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Klaus POV**

I walked in the rain for almost one hour, I was soaked and at the edge of a road or almost nobody come when I heard a car.

She stopped near me and I could see that it was a kind of van.

\- " Where are you going ? " the guy asked me.

\- " Manaus. "

\- " Come, I'll take you to _Santa María del Río_! "

\- " Oh, that's really nice of you ! "

\- " It's okay, as Gandhi would say, _peace is its own reward._ "

\- " Yeah, should tell that to the woman who was with me ... "

\- "And where is she ? Did you burn her ? While she was fighting for her life ... "

\- " Uh, no, no, she is a little further ... "

\- " Oh. " he answers. "Uh, it's possible to go rest a little behind ? " I ask him.

\- " Sure, make yourself at home. "

When I went back, I heard he put quite loud music. I pushed aside a curtain to get into a room where there was a large figure of _Gandhi_ in the middle with lots of candles around and quote painted on the walls.

When I opened the door, I saw ... Caroline in underwears.

When she saw me, she gave me a slap. Then she started pushing me against the wall.

\- " Caroline listening, I know you're angry-"

\- " Angry ? It's worse than that Klaus, you can not imagine how much I hate you ! "

\- " Listen I'm really sorry-"

\- " I could have hurt myself, being raped, he could have killed me or even eat me for what I know ! I could lose myself or make me get hit ! I could have died of hunger or cold ! " she continues, in throwing me some objects she had close to her.

\- " Caroline-"

\- " Damn, but you're really an asshole ! I'm so glad that you're out of my life ! You did the best thing ! Go away ! " she yell at me. "

We suddenly heard the van to stop.

When the man opened the door, he had his crossbow pointed at us.

\- " I knew it, you are the evil, the evil is in my house ! " he started to say to us.

\- " What ? No, no - " Caroline said softly.

\- " Don't move ! " he started shouting.

\- " It's just a lover's quarrel ! " I told him, as if it was going to reassure him.

\- " Tell her that you love her then ! " he said looking at me.

\- " What ? No, listening- "

\- " Tell her you love her ! "

 _Fuck_. I turn myself in front of Caroline.

\- " Caroline, I love you. "

\- " Your turn ! Told him that you love him mom ! " he said to Caroline.

\- " What ? Mom ? "

\- " Tell him ! " he shouted.

\- " Uh, hey you not talk like that to your mother ! " I told him. " And put the toy on the floor ! "

\- " And clean your room, it's a real mess ! For God Sake ! " Caroline continues. At least she understood what I was trying to do.

\- " Blasphemy ! " he yell and starts pointing the crossbow on her. I immediately set before. And caught the arrow in the shoulder.

\- " Ah ! " I yell.

 **Caroline POV**

He was going to shoot me too ! I took what I find, a pan and I hit him in the face, he's falling unconscious to the ground. I then put Klaus's arm around my shoulder and we went out into the forest.

After a few minutes, I finally found a hotel called _Real Inn_. I remove the Klaus's jacket and I put it on me because I was still in underwears.

When we entered, there was nobody in the hall. I repeatedly ringing the bell until a man, quite ... weird appears.

\- " Hello ! " I said, with my biggest, fake smile.

He looks Klaus, who has always the crossbow in the shoulder.

\- " He's fine ? " he asks me.

\- " Yes, yes, it's just, uh ... we were at a wedding party and he has drunk a little too much ! "

\- " Really ? "

\- " Yes, uh, we'd like a room please. "

\- " You have money ? "

\- " Klaus, do you have money ? " I asked softly.

Since he does not answer me, I search in his pocket but I find nothing, _shit_.

\- " Uh, we do not have the money immediately ..."

\- " No money, no room. "

\- " Oh, please ..." I ask him, hoping to coax him. Which obviously did not work.

\- " So I want your watch ! " he tells me.

\- " What ? You are not serious ? "

\- " He what want ? " Klaus wonder.

\- " He wants my watch ..."

\- " Then give him ... "

\- " What ? It's Katherine who has offered me, she'll kill me if she sees that I have not her when I see her again ! "

Then I notice that Klaus had a gold necklace, imitation or something like that. He did not have it when we were together.

It was honestly very ugly. So I removed it and I gave it to the guy explaining that it was gold and all. He believed me and give me the keys of a room. After we have four story to walk up we finally arrived in the corridor.

\- " Oh my god I can not anymore Caroline, leaves me ..." he said.

\- " Oh thank you Klaus ! " I told him before leaving and go to the room.

 **Klaus POV**

\- " What ? Oh no, no, no, wait ... " I said in a very small voice, _shit_. I began to hallucinate when I saw the door before me in triplicate.

I finally achieved the bedroom door and saw Caroline lying on the bed.

\- " Caroline, you could at least remove the fucking arrow that I have in the shoulder. "

\- " Oh ! You're dramatic ! " she said, getting up and going in the mini fridge and take some alcohol. Then she go to the bathroom and took some cotton.

\- " Waits ! " I said " Are you sure of what you do ? "

\- " No, I'm not remove some arrows in some body all day! " she says to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Klaus POV**

I then took the arrow in my hand and I pull on it to remove it from my shoulder.

She then began to absorb my blood with some content, and start to sewing my wound. We were pretty close at this moment.

\- " I do not hurt you ? " She asked me softly.

\- " No it's okay sweetheart. "

When she finished, she raises her head to look at me and I can not help it. I lean my head and gently kisses her. Her lips was sweet, and that missed me to not feel them.

 **Caroline POV**

I wanted to push him away but unfortunately I can't do that, so I kiss him back. Our kiss was soft and did not kiss for past several months, and I must say that it missed me, he had missed me.

When I realize what we do, I push him gently and goes in the bathroom. I take a shower and then I go to bed, still in the shirt of Klaus, which bears his smell.

I surprisingly wake the first the next morning. I decided to get out of the bed and go in the laundromat downstairs in the hotel.

Fortunately it was open early in the morning and there was no one, I then took a short, a black tank top and a pair of black boots for me and a henley and pants for Klaus.

When I quietly came back into the bedroom, I realize that Klaus was also wake up.

\- " Caroline ! I thought you were left ! " He tell me but it rang more like a question.

\- "No, I just pick up some clothes for us ! " I said, smiling at him.

When we were dressed up, we decided to go down, always discreetly and then I took his hand.

\- " Follow me ! " I tell him.

Then we hide behind a wall then when the delivery truck is open and there is no one inside, I pull him by the hand and climb.

\- " Caroline ! We cannot mount in there, is theft ! "

\- " You want to attend the wedding of your sister or not ? "

I hear him sigh and then he finally takes the steering wheel.

\- " Do not worry, if you being take, you will say that it's my fault. " I tell him.

\- " Why would you do that ? "

\- " Like you said, it's my fault if on- "

\- " No, I did not think what I said Caroline, it's not you're fault and you were right, if I don't throw your phone and all ... well, it's my fault. "

\- " Okay, it's our fault. " I am finished.

\- " I am sorry. " he told me suddenly.

\- " What for ? "

\- " To accuse you too quickly the last few months, for not having trusted you, for having throw your phone, for hurt you ... for everything. "

This time it's me who sighs.

\- " Klaus- "

\- " Listen Caroline, I know I don't deserve you, but I hope someday you can forgive me ... " he said.

Then I took he's hand, the one that is not on the wheel, of course.

\- " Klaus, I also sorry for what it's come before, for what happened with the car ... and you're on the good way to make you forgive. " I said, smiling.

\- " What ? " he turns to me.

\- " You've took an arrow to save me ! " I said, still smiling.

\- " We can say that I felt that I have to do it ! " He said with a chuckle. " And if I have to do it again, I would. "

\- " Why ? " I then asked him curiously.

\- " Because you do not deserve to die ! "

\- " That's not what you said earlier. "

\- " You know I did not mean it. Because if you die, I will die too inside of me. " he said seriously.

I then look at him for a long time, and then turn myself in front of the window for saw the landscape.

\- " By the way, do you know where is my necklace? " he asks me.

\- " I had to gave him to the guys for pay the hotel ! " I replied.

\- " Why did you're not give you're watch or other ? "

\- " I don't know, the guy absolutely wanted your necklace, so I give him saying that it was gold and everything ! " I lying to him. Fortunately he not remember everything.

\- " But it was not ! " he replies.

\- " Too bad ! Anyway he had no time for make an expertise ! "

During the journey to _San Luis Potosi_ in _Mexico_ , at _San Jose_ , in the _Costa Rica_ , we are calm enough, we do not fight and we get to talk together. We exchange of driver every five hours and saw they something like forty two hours, it was plenty to do. When we wake up in _San Jose_ , in the _Costa Rica_ , we're both surprised to not have been arrested for stealing the truck, but we will not complain about that. We try to hit the road but the truck is out of gas and there is no service station nearby.

We decided to hitchhike and someone's agrees to take us up to _Tarcoles_. Once there, we decided to walk to _Jaco_ and spend the night there.

After nearly five hours and a half walk, we were tired and it's a moment that we did not taken off our shoes.

After an hour of searching, a family's willing to host us. We eat the _empanadas de queso_ and the _Gallo Pinto_ , and in dessert, some _Tres Leches_. And after that, we decide to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Caroline POV**

A friend of the family with who we are stayed overnight deciding to take us by boat to _Buenaventura_. Later, I was gone in the town and sell my watch for we can have some money to finish the trip.

We decide to hitchhike up to _Cali_ and book for two nights in a hotel. We call Elijah from the hotel and we asked him to pick us up. The hotel was called the Hotel Torre de Cali, and we decided to take the least expensive rooms. Then we went downstairs to visit a bit because anyway, we had to wait two days and had nothing else to do.

We're headed down to the Plaza de Caycedo, then a little in the surrounding streets we visit and we pass on the Puente Ortiz. We do not really talk at each other.

\- " I would never thinking that there is a week we would visit Cali sets ! " Klaus said.

\- " Sure ! Anyway, it must be said that we still experienced a lot more than the usual trip of peoples who take the plane ! "

\- " And that's not all the time we get to crush a rental car ! " He said, turning to me.

\- " Hey! It's not my fault I remind you ! "

\- " A bit ... "

\- " What ? No, all started from you ! "

\- " From me ? So it's all my fault ? "

\- " Honestly, you are a big role to play in our misfortunes ! "

\- " Really ? So why won't you continue the road to our hotel alone ? I would not bring you more misery ! " He said, starting alone.

What ? He is serious ! He was the first to started to talk about this and it's me who remains alone in the end ?

Anyway I do not need him, I'm quite able to find my way !

I then turn to the alley where I was. I am at _Avenida 4 Norte_. I think I'm close, I just have to go straight.

After a few minutes I found myself in front of the _Biensa hospital_. _Shit_ , I do not know where to go after ... It's his fault if I got lost. I then turned to the right, then I saw two men approach me.

 _Why I do not speak good Spanish_ ...

\- " Hola belleza ! " said the first. ( _Hello beauty_ _!_ )

\- " Uh ... Hola ! " I answered, not very sure of myself. ( _Hello_ _!_ )

\- " Parece que estás perdido, no ? " said the second. ( _It seems that you are lost, right ?_ )

\- " Uh, sabes el hotel Torre de Cali ? " I ask them. ( _You know the hotel Torre de Cali ?_ )

\- " Sí ! Podemos acompañarle hasta el hotel if quieres ! "( _Yes ! We can accompany you to the hotel if you want !_ )

Shit, I have not understood what he tells me. _Okay Caroline, smiles and continues your way._

Except that when I wanted to go on the side, one of the men caught me gently by the arm.

\- " Uh, me tengo que ir ! " I told them, hoping that he will leave me alone. ( _Uh, I gotta go !_ )

\- " ¿Qué ? No tan rápido ! Podemos llegar a conocer la otra antes ! " he said, pulling me toward him. ( _What ? Not so fast ! We can get to know each other before !_ )

 **Klaus POV**

It's been at least ten minutes I expect Caroline but she is still not arrive at the hotel. I knew I would not leave her alone in that alley ! _Fuck ! I'll go get her !_

I am going in some streets that we can found around the hotel hoping she will be there.

I finally find her in an alley with two men, one who holds her arm. Without thinking I walk toward them.

\- " Realmente deberia ponerse en marcha ! Déjame pasar ! " I heard Caroline tell them. ( _I really have to go ! Let me go !_ )

\- " Creo que escuchaste ! Y te vas si no vouler problemas ! " I told them. ( _I think you heard ! And you're going to do that if you don't want some trouble !_ )

Fortunately for me, he frees her arm and go in the other direction.

\- " Caroline ! Are you okay ? " I told her as I approached her.

\- " You know what ? It's still all your fault ! Because if you did not let me in the fucking street, I would not be here ! They could have hit me, rape me or I might have been kidnap or get lost ! But of course you don't care about what happened to me ! "

\- " What ? No, of course I do love ! "

\- " Really ? Because that's not the impression I got when you're gone earlier ! "

\- " Sweetheart-"

\- " And keep your pet names for others ! " she said before continuing to walk in the street.

We arrived ten minutes later at the hotel and we do not talk after. I know I'm going too far in leaving her in this street but I'm really have enough that she reproach me everything ! As if I could predict anything when we were going to arrive at the airport !

The next day we stay in our hotel room most of the time and in the evening we just went out to eat at a restaurant called _Restaurante Cooks_.

When we wake up the next day, we're wednesday, we take a shower and get dressed, always with the clothes we had earlier in the week and then we left the hotel to wait for Elijah which should arrive soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Caroline POV**

When we saw the Elijah's car coming towards us we immediately going in his direction.

Elijah get out first, then there was another person behind him. When she is approaching us, I could see that it was Enzo and I ran straight to him and he took me in his arms.

\- " Oh my God ! I can not believe you're really in front of me ! " I said, smiling.

\- " And yet ! "

\- " Brother ! I hope all goes well ! " I heard Elijah ask to Klaus.

\- " That can go. "

\- " So how did you come here ? You do not have take you're flight ? "

\- " Long story ! " I tell him.

\- " Let's tell you that in the car. " Klaus finished.

\- " And where are your bags ? " asks Enzo.

\- " We don't have them ! " I answer.

\- " Fault to who ? " Klaus whispered, but I still heard.

\- " It's not my fault I remind you ! "

In the car, we tell them all from the start, delayed flights, how we managed to have a rental car, when Klaus throw my phone out the car window.

\- " Wait, Klaus really throw your phone out the window ? " Enzo ask surprised.

\- " Yes, that's why I have not had time to talk to you ..." I said.

Elijah simply sigh.

Then when I went to look for my phone and when the car is crushed against the truck. Then when Klaus leave me alone in a city that I doesn't know and take a bus without me.

\- " Niklaus ! I can not believe you did that ! She could- "

\- " Yes, I know, she has already repeated to me several times ! " Klaus replied coldly.

\- " Your behavior is totally oblivious ! " said Elijah.

\- " And this is not the first time ... " I whispered, but they must hear me as they are turned towards me.

\- " What ? " Enzo said.

\- " That happens later in the story ! "

And I continue with the crazy house of Gandhi, and how he wanted to shoot us with a crossbow.

\- " He shot me ! " exclaims Klaus beside me.

\- " What ? Everything okay now? " Elijah asks worried.

\- " Yes, Caroline looked after me and sewed up the wound. "

\- " Luckily she was here finally because I don't know what you could do alone ! " Enzo said, smiling.

\- " Anyway, if Klaus had not come into the house of Gandhi, he would not be shot ! " I answer.

\- " And what you wanted ? That I walk on the road for hours ? "

\- " That's what I did when you took the bus, I remember you ! " I replied coldly.

Then when we steal a truck to arrive in Costa Rica and when we took the boat to get here. And when I sold my watch for us to have a little money and when we call from the hotel and finally when Klaus then leave me in a godforsaken alley.

\- " Wow ! I can not believe that this all pass in only, almost two weeks, " Enzo said, still a little in shock.

\- " That sure we can't leave you alone now ! " Eli said in joking.

\- " Glad it amuses you brother ! " Klaus replied.

\- " In any case, we will have seen different countries ... " I said, trying to find a positive in everything.

A day later, we arrive at the place where the wedding of Rebekah and Matt will take place tomorrow.

Fortunately, Katherine had a dress in more so I could being dressed for the wedding.

The others had a bit of trouble believing all that was passing during my trip with Klaus, but they were more in shock.

 **Klaus POV**

After the marriage of my sister, I seek Caroline from the look. When I find her, I see her talking with Elena and Bonnie a little further near the bar. I decided to go talk to her.

This trip allowed me to get me to realize that I still love her, and that even after everything I've done in the last days. I still want to have a chance with her and I'm not ready to let her leave my life so fast, or without fighting for her.

\- " Caroline, can I talk to you ? " I asked softly.

\- " Uh, yeah ... " she said, placing his glass on the table and following me.

\- " Look, I know I was not great with you during these last days, and I understand if you do not want to, but I really want to have a second chance with you because this trip show me that I still have a lot of feelings for you and I'm not ready to let you leave my life as fast ... "

\- " Klaus ... it's true that this trip was not an easy one and that you were an asshole a few times, but I'm glad to have done it with you because I also found that I still have a lot of feelings for you too. "

\- " Then you leave me a second chance? "I asked him almost shyly.

\- " Yeah ... even if I'm going to need- "

But I cut her in mid sentence and I walk towards her, I put my hands on her cheeks and I kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow like the one we exchanged at the hotel, but this time there was a lot more feelings and passion.

When I move away after a little while, we were both out of breath. I put my forehead against hers.

\- " I am so grateful to have you in my life Caroline Forbes. " I said, smiling.

\- " And I am so grateful to have you in my life Klaus Mikaelson ! " she said with a chuckle. " Even if I want to said that I would take that slowly. "

\- " Everything you want as long as we're together ! " I said and then we continue to kissing each other.

 **END !**


End file.
